WHO?
by aimless.heart
Summary: Today is the day that Natsu announces who his mate is. How is Lucy going to react to the 'shocking' news? A Nalu One Shot.


**Hi All! First One Shot! Hope you like it! I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

Lucy's POV:

Today was the day. Natsu is going to tell us all who his mate is. He's been keeping it a secret for a while now and has been acting pretty strange lately. He hasn't been at my house in a couple of weeks, not that I mind, well- maybe, but he sleeps here like every night! I wonder why… maybe he's at his mate's house? Oh, no. That can't be right because she's in the guild and all the girls are at Fairy Hills. I forgot when he mentioned that.

It was last week when he announced the 'big news'. It was a regular day at the guild but not with a very regular Natsu. He was acting even more strange then than now. He would just stare at the same seat at the bar everyday, from one of the tables of the guild on the main floor. AND WITHOUT A WORD! But that all ended when, last Tuesday, he just shot out of his seat, a glow of happiness erupting from his body.

_He pumped his fist into the air and shouted, "I'm gonna tell her!" Gajeel grunted and nodded his head while Happy let out a proud 'Aye!'. It looked like they were the only ones who understood because everyone else was lost. _

_"The hell you talking about, hot head?" Gray spat, crossing his arms along his bare chest. But Natsu's smile didn't even falter the slightest. He was still beaming with joy._

_"I'm gonna tell her…" He whispered to himself, not bothering to pay any attention to Gray's comment or the naked man himself._

_A hand clamped down onto Natsu's shoulder with a metal thud. "Tell who, what, Natsu?" It was Erza who spoke, her voice slightly irritated but questioning._

_"My mate. I'm gonna tell her how I feel. I'll tell you all. I mean, we are all family here anyway, what's the difference!" He threw his hands into the air and believe it or not, his smile grew bigger._

_"You mean she is in the guild?" Mira asked, although it already seemed like she knew the answer._

_Natsu just kept grinning, his canines flashing and his eyes bright. "Yep! I'll tell you all next week then!" He ran out of he guild with Happy by his side. He shut the guild doors with a slam and as soon as he was out of hearing distance (which is like a 5-10 minute wait…), it was deathly quiet. That is, until Cana started laughing._

_"HAHA! NATSU? MATING! HAH! WHO THOUGHT THAT WOULD EVER HAPPEN! Oh, wait, I did!" She screamed. Booze was overflowing her system but it was true. Everyone was so happy for him. Glasses of beers clung, and people cheered for the pink haired dragon slayer. _

_Gray let out a puff of air. "Tch, that bastard waited long enough. How many years has it been?!" He asked chuckling._

_"HE'S A REAL MAN!" Elfman screamed until Evergreen hit him in the face with her fan. "I wish you were!" She said, moaning, and stomped away from the dumbfounded transformation mage._

_"Ahh, it's about time that kid said something, huh, Wakaba? I mean the kid practically spends 24/7 with the chick now that she's here. Plus, I knew it as soon as I saw those two kids play together." Macao said, grinning toothily to Wakaba._

_Mira just sat at the bar, wiping the tables with a rag and singing to herself, "I knewwww ittt~" _

It seemed like just about everyone knew who he was going to ask but me. It was probably Lisanna with Gray's comment about 'years', Macao's "kids" comment, and Mira's constant giggling.

However, I couldn't help but feel sad. I mean- it truly is wonderful that he has found someone to spend the rest of his life with, definitely! I just wish that… maybe…ugh. Eh, what am I thinking?! That wouldn't happen. I mean it could but- I mean- um. I was arguing with myself about my own feelings. Tch, how stupid. Am I really that pathetic? Well, all I know is: if Natsu is happy then I am happy. The only concern I have is our friendship. As long as Natsu is right there beside me, I am the happiest girl alive.

_I got up from my seat at the bar and lugged myself to the guild doors. "Goodbye, everyone! I'll be back tomorrow!" I shouted. After a long list of farewells I walked out into the night. I swore as soon as I exited the guild there was… laughter? Oh, jeez! Please don't be my period…please don't… please…!" I ran the whole way home with my hands covering my bum, carelessly running down the street cursing and tearlessly sobbing to myself._

That night I will most likely never forget. What did confuse me was the laughter that boomed as I left the guild. I wasn't on my period and I thank the great spirit king for that but… what the hell?!

* * *

Yesterday, Mira announced that we would have a party to celebrate, "The Chosen One." The title given just cracks me up. Mira said the event would be fancy but with Natsu… who knows what will happen.

"Open the gate of the Crab, Cancer!" I shouted after I came out of the shower, sopping wet.

"What would you like today, ebi?" He asked as he crossed his arms away from his chest, forming an 'X', and snipping his scissors.

"Hm, nothing too fancy today but I am going to a party. Think you could manage?" I asked him politely, and in return got a nod as he snipped and combed through my blonde hair.

"Done, ebi." He stated as the glare from his glasses skimmed the surface of the lens.

"Thank you, Cancer. It looks great!" I clasped my hands happily. "You can leave if you wish."

"See you soon, ebi." The light from the spirit vanished and I was left alone to finish preparations.

I took out a short, summer dress from my closet and began to put it on. The first try I fell over, overestimating the length of my arms to put my feet through. With a laugh to myself, I got up and slipped the dress on right this time.

When I was done I gravitated towards the large mirror in my bathroom. I was wearing the pink summer dress, which was a soft, rose color with dark pink lace along the edges. It was a ¾ sleeve with a crew neckline and came down to about my mid thigh. In my hair, Cancer put the usual pink bow in but it wasn't the normal 'side pony tail'. My hair was in a slightly messy bun, with my bangs and a few frontal locks curled, framing my face. With the dress, I wore my brown rider boots and was off!

I walked out of my apartment with Plue at my side. The fisherman waved and told me to be careful. I thanked them but kept walking and living 'life on the edge'. Hehe.

* * *

When I got to the guild, everyone was already there. There were tons of balloons and snacks and definitely booze, booze, and more booze.

Mira was singing on stage and then there was Gajeel, trying to steal the spotlight.

Cana and Macao were having a drinking contest and Wakaba was the ref. Then there was Romeo, cheering his dad on, although knowing no one but Bacchus could beat the mighty Cana Alberona in a drinking contest.

Levy was here too but was being hovered over by Jet and Droy. Poor girl. Her dragon slayer is too dense to realize what is going on here, isn't he?

I walked over to the bar and sat down next to Mira while she was gathering a couple drinks. We only exchanged a few quick glances but other than that, no words were said. We sat in companionable silence.

Just then, I whipped around to spot a tuff of pink hair kick open the guild doors. For sure, it was Natsu, in his usual vest and scarf. Guessed right didn't I?

"ALRIGHT!" He bellowed. "First order of business…!" He ran across the guild to talk to… Alzack and Bisca?! Are they that close? Huh, goes to show he can really talk to anyone.

While chatting I watched his body movements to try to get a read on the conversation. He moved his right hand behind his head, scratching with a small smile on and a red tint heating his face. Man, how rare is that? A blushing Natsu! It's almost as rare as Gray not stripping for an hour.

He then did a thumbs up and ran the other way across the guild with…a black box!

"LISANNA!" He shrieked, sprinting. I don't know if I could take it if he proposes right in front of us. Maybe I should go get some air.

"Mira, I'm gonna go for a walk. Tell Natsu I said congrats if I'm not back in time." I said as I hopped off the barstool. She gave me a small smile in return, setting the dish she was washing down.

She leaned in close to me and said, "Ok, but hurry back."

I nodded as I took my bag and swung it over my shoulder, heading for the guild doors.

As I was walking out, I heard Natsu say, "Here, you left this at my house a while ago. Isn't it your mother's ring?" I gasped. I did it pretty loud too where Erza could hear me and chuckled. Well, if not Lisanna then who?

I kept my hand on the handle of the door, frozen in thought. No one was really around our age unless it is someone older. Tch, what if it's Gray!? Maybe they have a thing. I giggled to myself as I walked out the doors.

As soon as I felt the night air hit my face with a cool sensation, I was yanked back inside of the guild by the wrist by-

"Natsu…? What are you doing? I was just gonna get some air and go on a walk." I said innocently, turning to face his onyx eyes that I love so much. As well as that pink hair of his.

"Well, I can't really tell my mate how I feel if you're not here." He said nonchalantly, taking a step forward.

"Why's that?" I asked nervously. He could probably hear my heart pounding in my chest, trying to escape.

"Because, if my mate isn't here when I tell her, how's that suppose to work?" His faced turned a soft shade of pink, like his hair. I'm sure I was red as a tomato though.

"Uh-uh, W-WHAT?!" I shouted, shocked to my inner core. My stomach did a flip and my heart jumped into my throat. "N-Natsu, w-what do-"

"Oh come on, Luce." He said pulling me closer to his body, his hand still attached to my wrist. "Who did you expect?" I was now millimeters apart from him and could feel his warm breath on my face.

Even though he was waiting for a response, at that moment, I really couldn't speak. Emotion was overwhelming my system. All I could do now is let him talk.

He chuckled at my lack of words and continued. "Luce, you are my mate. You always have been. Maybe I haven't noticed until recently, but now that my eyes are open, I can clearly see that it has been you all along. The past week I have been thinking and thinking of what to do because when I figured it out, I couldn't possibly let you know that instant. I know I'm not usually the one _for_ thinking…but I couldn't help the thought of losing a friendship with you. This is why it was so hard. If I lost what we have now, I would be a disaster. Seriously, where would I eat, sleep, or live…? I know I have my guild mates and the guild itself to fall back on, but I haven't had as tight of a relationship with anyone (excluding Happy), even Igneel, in my life. I know you will always care for me and be there and I want to be the one to be there for you, no one else. I want to be the one to protect you, I want to be the one you confide in, I want to be the one you crawl to when you're hurt, I want to be the one to make you laugh, and I want to be the one that makes you happy for an eternity. Lucy, you're my mate and I don't know what I would do without you." By this time, my hands were clinging to his vest and my eyes were boring right into his, so intensely that if I broke the glance, all would be lost. I was in a timeless state of shock, happiness, and utter stupidity. My eyes were forming tears as he knelt down, pulling another little black box out of his never-ending pockets.

"So, Luce…since everyone is here that I care about, will ya… be my mate?" He asked in a simple tone, opening the case to reveal a giant ring.

I gasped, silently nodding my head up and down furiously. I wiped my eyes with the back of my fist to stop the flow of tears that were now streaming down my face. "I thought you'd never ask."

He then took my left hand from its former position and slid a ring onto my finger. When he finished, he stood up and put his hands on my waist and lifted me up high, spinning in a circle. My dress flew behind me as well as my hair, from the magical gale he had created. In that moment, everything was still, and the only thing that mattered was this tiny golden ring on my left hand, ring finger.

I was set down back to the ground but my mind was still roaming the clouds. I was crying of pure joy that this man had brought me. I honestly don't know if I would still be alive right now if it weren't for this pink-haired, muscular, idiotic, sweet, and confident guy before me.

My sobs became muffled as I buried my head into his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. He mimicked my movements by placing his own arms around me, but rested his chin on top of my head.

He kissed my forehead and whispered, "I love you, Lucy Heartfilia."

I looked up at him, my tears vanishing as I wiped my eyes and said, "I love you too, Natsu Dragneel."

He took his index finger and slid it down to my chin, lifting my head upwards and encasing my lips with his.

His warm lips gave me a tingling sensation as if little bits of fire were dancing soothingly across my own. It was like I was in my own twisted fairy tale. Instead of the prince coming to my rescue, it was the dragon.

As we pulled apart, I felt a smile spread across his features, his teeth brushing the outer surface of my mouth. I smiled too, but I could never compete with his. I have never seen him so content and I have never been so full and warm inside. Until… it all dawned on me…

It all made sense now:

I forgot… Cana's prediction about the fateful encounter! So she wasn't drunk after all! Well maybe a little but when is she not?

Gray's comment about years didn't mean Lisanna, I have been here a while myself…and if he knew the moment we met then…3 years!?

Elfman always says man…

Macao calls everyone younger than him kids… and 'playing' is his creepy, perverted way of saying hanging out. Also, when is Natsu not at my house?

Mira said he liked me too! But then again she thought Gray…. -

I reeled back from my embrace with Natsu and threw my hands into the air and shouted, "YOU ALL KNEW!" powerfully.

Natsu laughed to himself and Gray came behind him, slinging an arm around his neck, resting it on his shoulder.

"Sorry, Lucy, but what fun would it be if you knew also? You are just as dense as Natsu, maybe even worse!" Gray said, causing the whole guild to erupt in laughter.

I stuck out my lower lip, crossing my arms and stomping my foot. "Am not!"

"Are too!" Levy shouted across the guild hall, running forward to congratulate me. Funny how just earlier I was saying how dense Gajeel was… oh…the irony. "Now, lets see that ring of yours!"

She took my left hand and examined the ring that was carefully placed on my finger. It was pure gold, shimmering and beautiful. There was a dragon carved into the side delicately and precisely.

"Natsu, where did you buy this? It is gorgeous! The detailing is amazing!" I said, looking at the tiny little scales that went up and down the dragon's body.

He looked up at the ceiling, as if something had gained his attention and scratched the back of his head with his right hand. He muffled something I couldn't quite understand.

"What was that?" I said, taking another breathless glimpse at the ring.

"I…made it…".

The whole guild was in awe. The silence was so unbearable you would think you could hear the thoughts of everyone in the guild. Not that it mattered; they were all the same.

"N-Natsu…really?" All I could do at that moment was take my hand and put it into my line of vision, bringing it close to my face and yet again, looking at the detailing.

"Yeah… I mean, my fire magic can melt anything so I just earned some gold by going on jobs the past week and made it myself…. Is it…a problem…?" He asked weakly and concerned. Not at all the person I have come to know over the years.

I internally scolded myself. That is why he hasn't been around and… HE ASKED ALZACK AND BISCA ON HOW TO PROPOSE!

"NO! I LOVE IT!" I shouted quickly, running back into his arms. "This means a lot, Natsu. I'll treasure it forever." I kissed his cheek and put my arms on his shoulders.

"So, Mr. Dragneel, what will we be doing today?"

"Hm, lets travel the world! Go on adventures, find Igneel, and be together! Sound good, Miss. Heartfilia?" He asked sweetly, looking me in the eyes with those innocent, onyx orbs.

I chuckled, stepping back a bit. "No." I said simply, breaking the embrace and standing up straight in front of him.

"W-What!? B-But I-?!"

"I said Miss. Heartfilia will not go. I never said anything about Mrs. Dragneel."

This made him happy beyond belief. "KA KA KA! ALL RIGHT LETS GO!" He swooped down, picking me up bridal style and carried me out the guild.

As we were leaving, I heard Gray say, "Happy, you aren't going with them?"

He answered like an elder and said, "No, let those crazy kids have fun!"

* * *

We were about a two miles away from the guild yet he still ran with such persistence. I was still cradled in his arms.

"Natsu! Where are we going!? That party is for you ya know!" I said, lightly banging a fist into his chest, trying to talk some sense into his big head.

"I know." He smirked. "And what kinda question is that, Luce?! I'll take you everywhere!"

His radiating smile lit up and sparked a smile on my own face. This man makes me so happy. It is impossible to imagine a life without Natsu Dragneel since our fate has been intertwined since that destined day in Hargeon Town.

I couldn't help but say those four little words back… "I'm all fired up!".

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Feel free to review! Thanks for reading! ~ Lauren**

**P.S. Let me know if you guys want a sequel. I would be more than happy to write one!**


End file.
